Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-2x-2y = -6}$ ${x = -6y+8}$
Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $-6y+8$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-2}{(-6y+8)}{- 2y = -6}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $12y-16 - 2y = -6$ $10y-16 = -6$ $10y-16{+16} = -6{+16}$ $10y = 10$ $\dfrac{10y}{{10}} = \dfrac{10}{{10}}$ ${y = 1}$ Now that you know ${y = 1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = -6y+8}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = -6}{(1)}{ + 8}$ $x = -6 + 8$ ${x = 2}$ You can also plug ${y = 1}$ into $\thinspace {-2x-2y = -6}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-2x - 2}{(1)}{= -6}$ ${x = 2}$